Day's In the Life of the Gallagher Family
by AsandCastle103
Summary: Dean and Lara are married and expecting their first child. Suck at summaries. PLease review. It has Heidi, Jordan, Chase, Lachie, Michelle and Vince as well
1. The Beginning

"Lachie!" Dean yelled.

"What!"he yelled back.

"You seen Lara?"he asked coming out into the lounge room.

"I'm right here."she replied, coming out of the bathroom and wiping her mouth.

"You alright?"Lachie asked, concerned for his sister-in-law.

"Yeah, fine. Let's go or we will all be late."she said, grabbing her handbag and keys.

**6:45-the station house**

"Morning." Vince called.

"Morning."they all replied.

They all went to their respected desks and sat down, doing the paperwork form yesterday.

"Hey Lara, you want a coffee?"Jordan asked, from the kitchen.

"Ugh. No thanks." she replied, screwing her face up in disgust. "Michelle, can I talk to you for a minute please?"

"Sure." she replied, ushering Lara into her office.

"I think I'm pregnant."Lara said, sitting down.

"Okay, have you been feeling sick?"she asked.

Lara nodded.

"OK, take a test and let me know and I will make an appointment for you." Michelle said, as Lara walked out.

"You ok Lara?"Heidi her best friend asked.

"Yeah, I will be back soon."she replied, grabbing her keys, wallet and kissed Dean, on the way out the door.

"Hey Dean, is Lara alright?"Chase asked, walking up the stairs.

"I have no clue right now."he replied, facing them.

"Well she is your wife, so shouldn't you know what is wrong with her?"Lachie said.

"She hasn't told me anything yet."he replied, turning back to his computer.

**20 mins later**

Lara made her way back upstairs and into the bathroom without being questioned. She took the test out of the packet and read the instructions. She waited five minutes and took a look.

_'Positive. Shit._" she thought, as she emerged from the bathroom and made her way into Michelle's office.

"Negative or positive?"Michelle asked.

"Positive."Lara replied, smiling a little.

"Okay, I have a doctor's appointment booked for you with Doctor O'Malley. I about an hour and a half. Want me to come?" Michelle asked.

"Yes please."Lara said, going out into the open-planned office, and going down the stairs, Michelle following close behind her.

**At the hospital**

"Lara Gallagher." A nurse called.

Lara and Michelle both stood up and followed the nurse into the examination room.

"Doctor O'Malley will be with you shortly."she said before she left.

"Thank you."Michelle said, as Lara made herself comfortable.

"Lara, good to see you again." said Doctor O'Malley as she walked in the room.

"You too."Lara replied.

"Okay, can you please lift up your shirt so we can do an ultrasound."she said. "Okay the gel is going to be a little cold."she continued, putting the gel on Lara's abdomen.

"Let's see. Ahh yes. Congratulations you have one healthy little baby."the doctor said, wiping of the remaining gel off Lara's abdomen. "You are around 12-14 weeks."

"Thank you." Lara said, hoping off the table and walking out the door behind Michelle, clutching the sonogram.

**At the station house**

"Dean, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lara asked.

"Sure."he replied, following her into the locker room.

"I have something to show you something."Lara said, pulling the sonogram out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"Are you serious? Are we having a baby?" he exclaimed, while the rest of the team smiled.

"Yes."she replied.

Then he passed out.

"Well that went better than I though."Lara said to no-one in particular.

"Is Dean okay?" they all asked, running down the stairs.

"Yeah he is fine, he just fainted like a schoolgirl."she replied, as they all hugged her in congratulations.

Just then Dean started to stir. He sat up and pulled Lara into his lap.

"Eep."she squealed.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"he said, hugging her.

"Because I only just found out." she replied.


	2. Early Morning Meeting

**4 months later**

"Dean, Lara!"Lachie yelled, banging on their door at 5.30 in the morning.

"Are you nuts? Lara will have us for breakfast. We all have the day off today. Why the hell are you waking us up at 5.30?" Dean whispered, closing the door behind him.

"I thought that we could all go for a morning run." he whispered.

"Seriously at 5.30. The sun ain't even up yet." Dean said.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Lara yelled.

"Now you've done it." Dean whispered.

"Sorry." Lachie said sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Well you've woken me up now. What do you want?" she said, wrapping her dressing gown around her small bump and sitting down.

"Well, do you both want to join me on a morning run?" Lachie asked them.

"Sure." Dean replied, making coffee.

"Do you think I'm fat?" Lara asked. Dean winced at this question.

"No." he replied, as Lara stood up.

"Good. Then yes I will join you, but I am walking." she replied, walking into the bedroom to get ready.

"We leave in five minutes." he shouted.

**5 mins later**

"Let's go." Lachie said, walking out the door. "Come on Lara, catch up."

"Piss off." she replied, walking.

**25 mins later**

"Hello?"Lara said as she answered her phone.. "Yeah, we will see you soon Michelle. Bye."

"Oi, boys, Michelle has called us in for a meeting."Lara yelled,a s the boys came running back past her.

**15 mins later-The station house**

"Glad you could come in. Apparently LifeBlood has been reinstated and is coming back." Michelle said, as Hayden Bradley and his team Leader Cam Jackson walked up the stairs.

"Good morning." they replied.

"Morning."the team chorused except for Lara.

"Pfft." Lara replied. "Michelle can I please go down stairs?"

"Sure, are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah." she replied, walking downstairs.

**5 mins later**

"Hey babe, you okay?" Dean asked, wrapping an arm around her middle & one hand on their unborn child.

"Yeah." she replied, kissing him.

"Good." he said, hugging her.


	3. 6 Months Later

**6 Months**

"Morning Lara, you do realise that you will be on maternity leave now." Vince said.

"Yeah, I realise Vince. This sucks." she replied, easing down into her chair.

"Good. Hey Grommit."he said.

"Hey Dad, Lara."Kate replied.

"I hear you are taking the position while I'm on leave?" Lara said, turning to the evergrowing paperwork.

"Yeah." she replied, sitting next to her father.

"Oi Dean. Look after my daughter out there."Vince said.

"Yes sir." Dean replied, kissing Lara on the lips in greeting.

"Eww. Seriously in front of everyone. Get a room." Kate complained.

"You'll learn to ignore it."Lachie said, coming up the stairs.

"Shut up Lachie." Lara said, walking downstairs.

"Hey Dean, come here." Lara yelled.

"You okay?" Dean asked, running downstairs.

"Yeah, put your hand here." she replied, putting his hand on her stomach.

"I bet it is a boy." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Nope a girl." Lara said, smiling.

"Yeah right."he said, laughing.

"Here we go again. Have you got names yet?"Jordan asked.

"Yeah, Joshua if it is a boy and Katherine if it is a girl. And I am certained it is a girl."Lara said, sitting down.

"Beautiful names."Heidi said.

"Hey Lara, are you absolutely it is a boy?" Lachie asked, smirking.

"She is positive. It is called a mother's instinct. I had the same feeling with James. I knew he was going to be a boy and i was right." Michelle said. "We also have a car accident out in the Blue Mountains. Get moving. And no Lara, you are not going with them.

"I know. I have a mountain of paperwork to get through, that Vince keeps piling up. You know Vince you could do me a favour and do half while I do the other half. Much easier." she said.

"Yeah alright. I suppose." he replied, sulking as the team got into the patrols and drove off.


	4. 8 and half months

**8 and half months**

"Lara?" Vince questioned, as he watched her fall asleep in her chair.

"What?"she said, jerking awake.

"Go lie on the couch you silly bugger."Vince said, watching in amusement.

"Yeah okay."she said, standing up & went a lied down on the couch and fell asleep almost instantly.

**2 hours later**

"Vince where's Lara?"Dean asked.

"Over there."Vince said, pointing towards the couch near the pool table.

"Get me a camera."he said, smiling.

"Think about doing that and I will make sure you never see your daughter grow up."she mumbled.

"Sorry."he said, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Go away and let me sleep."she mumbled, as she fell asleep again.

"Come on sleepyhead, I'll take you home."Dean said, helping her up.

**At the Gallagher's House**

"I'm going to bed."Lara said, kissing Dean on the lips in goodnight.

"Sure. I'm going to stay up & wait for Lachie. I will be upstairs when he gets homes."he said, returning the kiss, and grabbed a beer.

**An hour later**

"Hey Dean. What are you still doing up? Go to bed already."Lachie said, as he walked through the font door.

"Yeah, I'm going up now. Night."he said, going upstairs.

**Only a short chapter. Hope You Enjoy. PLzz Review. :)**


	5. Katherine Rose Gallagher

**9 months.**

"Hye Vince phone for you."Michelle called from her office.

"Thanks. Can you watch Lara for me please?"he asked as he walked to her office.

"Sure."she replied, taking a seat next to Lara.

"Oww. I don't need a babysitter."Lara said, doubling over in pain.

"Are you okay?"Michelle asked. Lara shook her head. "Come on let's get you to the hospital."

Lara nodded and stood up and walked downstairs.

"Vince call Dean and the others and tell them to meet us at RPA hospital."Michelle called after her.

"On it." He yelled.

**RPA hospital**

"Breath Lara. That's it."Michelle soothed. Just then the door opened and Lachie came through.

"Where's Dean?"Michelle asked.

"His coming."he replied, taking over Lara's death grip.

"Oww." he complained.

"Sorry."Lara said, relaxing.

"LARA!" Dean yelled, as he burst through the door.

"We will leave you two alone. Good luck."Michelle said, as she and Lachie walkd out.

**4 hours later**

"Dean! I can't do this!"Lara whimpered.

"Yes you can." he urged.

"Ok, Lara. One more push. "Doctor O'Malley said.

With one scream from Lara, their beautiful baby girl was born.

"Dad, do you want to cut the cord?"the doctor asked Dean.

" Sure."Dean replied, walking over, but he never made it. He fainted like a school girl. Again.

**2 mins later**

"Aww, she is so cute."they exclaimed.

"Guys I would like you to meet Katherine Rose Gallagher."Lara said, as she passed Kat onto Michelle.

"He fainted again didn't he?"Lachie asked, as Michelle passed Kat onto Vince.

"Yeah." she replied, laying back.


	6. They're All Nuts

"Did you know that your Uncle Jordan, Uncle Chase and Uncle Lachie are nuts." Lara said, talking to Kat. "And Aunt Heidi just loves you to bits, and Aunt Michelle also loves you to bits."

"Are you talking to yourself or Kat?"Dean asked, standing in the doorjamb at home.

"Talking to you daughter."she replied, walking up to him.

"Well she looks like her mother mostly but she has my nose." Dean said, holding Kat.

"Yeah, you have a point." Lara replied, smiling.

**At HQ**

"Morning Lara and Dean."Michelle said from her office as they walked up the stairs.

"Morning."they replied.

"Look who came for a visit." Heidi said, taking Kat out of Lara's arms.

"She looks just like her mother." Lachie commented, smiling at Kat.

"Yeah and apparently to Lara, you are all nuts except for Heidi and Michelle." Dean said.

"Is that so?"Vince said, taking Kat out of Heidi's arms.

"Yeah. Gramps."Lachie said.

"Shut up or your on desk duty until Lara gets back." Vince said, passing Kat onto Chase.

"Sorry. I don't want to be on desk duty with Lara."he said.

"Well then." he said.

"Right. Time to shut up."he said, as Chase passed Kat onto him.


End file.
